Revelation
by Spring of Blood
Summary: Sakura thinks a little ,Talks with her Inner Self and comes to a revelation .Implied NaruSaku.This is also a oneshot.


By: Spring of Blood

Spring of Blood:Im so happy my first fanfic.

Sakura:Hey Spring what did you need me for.

Spring of Blood:Sakura-dono Please do the declaimer for me.

Spring of Blood:Sorry for my gramer but my first language is spanish not english so it might not be so great smile

Sakura:This is the disclaimer she does not own Naruto cause if she did Naruto and I would be married with 13 kids and Sasuke would be dead or married with Hinata. Also the only character that belong to Spring is Hikari.

Summary: Sakura thinks a little ,Talks with her Inner Self and comes to a revelation .Implied NaruSaku.

Sakura speaking to Inner Sakura in her mind

**Inner Sakura talking**

"Talking"

( (Um Mostly all is done as Sakura-dono sees it only the first part does it not seem like her point of View)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a normal morning in the Haruno Residence

Both parents of Haruno Sakura were out on a mission wich was normal cause they were shinobis but it also ment that Sakura was left alone to do her normal morning rutine...

Sakura woke early cause of habit she looked at her clock it read 3:56

"To early..." Even so it was early she got up and did her normal rutine and cooked herself breakfest by the time she was done the clocked read 6:01

"Well I guess I will go to the hospital to check some thing cause my trainig with Tsunade-shishou is at 8:00.."

Sakura had calm look wen she went out on her way out she passed by the flower shop remembering the past and her thoughts of what she would do in the future

(Sasuke-kun betrayed Konoha,Naruto left Konoha to Train with Jiraiya-sama,Im training under Tsunade-shishou (sigh)

But Sakura resently she started to recent maybe even hate Sasuke for all his done to Konoha on more than one occasion she even found herself wiching that he never existed or that he were dead that way no one notNaruto,Not Kakashi-sensei,Not Konoha and Herself would have to felt his betrayal and his disgusting lust for power)

"Sasuke he does not deserve either Naruto or my friendship or care maybe he is to deep in the darkness of his own ambission to ...to be saved.."

She had a pain expresion as she said this(sigh)After all if one does not want saving then why even try

**What the hell do you think you are thinking Sasuke-kun deserves saving from Snake Bastard he needs us **Sakura responded to her Inner Self

He does not want to be saved so why even bother trying and besides the only thing he needs is Power and his ambission to keep himself happyHer Inner Self was shoked to say the least Haruno Sakura the nomber one Fangirl Of Uchiha Sasuke thinking that way

**You really think that way than why are you training for Huh Sakura **Sakura wonderd how to respond but the only thing that came out of her mind was

I promised Naruto I would not be a burden next time we met and I also promised myself not to be so weak minded and to become strong to become a great Kunoichi

Her Inner Self started to ask another question **Then what about Sasuke-kun what will you do I mean you even made Naruto make that promise to bring him back**

Sakura had a serious look on her face as she responded Well honest I would like to help Sasuke but I would not save him for some old selfish reason and about Naruto I can talk to him about that promise wen he gets back to Konoha She sigh as she thought this

**So what do you feel about Sasuke-kun then.. **As Inner Sakura Ask this Sakura face changed to that of a very serious face and calm and cool at the same time and replyd You are me so you know the answer to that question At that Inner Sakura stayd silent much too Sakuras amusement

Sakura looked around and found herself looking at her clock the time read 6:45" Better get those suplys I Tsunade-shishou wanted..."

She hurryd to the hospital wen she collided with her Rival the Mountain Boar or in this case Pig I smirk and sayd "Wach were youre going Ino-Pig "She glares at me and says " Im sorry I was walking/running wen a Huge Forhead got in the way of the Road and I collided with it.."I glared at her but let the insult slide and turn to the direction of the Hospital and I say annoyed "Ino-Pig I dont have the time right now so..."I moved pass her and a thought came to my head and I sayd with my back turned too her" Ino I need to talk with you later its important.."Ino looked shoked at the fact that she was not insulted and that For Head girl ask to talk with her she answerd with a wierd ring in her voice "Ok..."I smile not that Ino could see it and continue my way to the Hospital I was the foolish one to brake our friendship bacause of a unworthy boy so I want to make ammends for what I have done and be friends again Sakuras amiled grew If you want him you can have him pig

She made it to the Hospital at 7:14 Um she sees a farmiliar face of a medic of the Hospital in the secretary desk um..what was her name again oh Yeah Hikari "Um Hikari-san Im here to pick up the supplys that Tsunade-shishou orderd" She looks at me with her Dark Brown eyes and says" Oh Haruno-san I will get them for you please wait a few seconds.."I smiled and nood my head and Hikari walks to get them, while she does a pair of familiar white eyes enter the room Hyuga Hinata she looks at me shyly and says" G...Good Mor.n..ning Sakura-san have you se..en Kiba-kun h.e was su.ppose to be realeased today from the Hospital..."As Hinata says her last part of her sentence her voice drop,of course Sakura knows what room Kiba is at cause she had to check on him yesterday Not a good memorie

I looked at Hinata and noticed that the girl was in a normal Hinata pose and sayd I told her that he is in room 201 on the third level is the first room to your right...She looked at me gracefully and says in a tyni and shy voice "T..T T hank You Saku..ura...-san"she turns and leaves for her destination I shooke my head and mumbles" To shy for her own good..."

Sakura hears her name being called by Hikari and turns around and sees the package and thanks Hikari before taking she give a glance at the clock 7:40 she speeds up walk towards the Hokages Office and she sees Shizune" Um Shizune is Tsunade-shishou awake or does she have a" She was cut of by Shizune "You can go in Sakura..."**WTF Rude Much I bet her mother never teached her some manners **Sakura ignore her Inner Self and smiles and thanks Shizune she enters the office to find Tsunade doing her paper work...wait there was some thing wrong with this picture... first she was not drinking her Sake,Not Sleeping,Not being lazy..shes working yes there was something deffinatley wrong with this picture **O-O **to say even Inner Self had no comment was something.

"Um Tsunade-Shishou" The Hokage looks at her from her job and says " Sakura theres no training today so you can take it easy and you should rest too because tommorow training will be taijutsu and it willl be 4th the time harder than usual" **The Fuck She trying to kill us **Sakura controled her emotion of fear and terror and reply calmly "Yes Tsunade-Shishou also about the supplys I "Sakura was agaitn interrupted wen talking but this time by the Hokage**What the Fuck is wrong today with the people they have no manners at all** (sigh) Sakura found herself in a agreement with her Inner Self " Oh yes the supplys please put them in the desk I will check them later"I nodded my head and was about to ask her a queastion I shya little but ask anyway"Um Tsunade-shishou have you heard anything about Naruto and how he is doing "I tried to make my voice not sound so hopfull,Tsunade looks at me and there is a mysteries smile on her face" Last time I heard they were training near Suna..."I smile the knowledge that Naruto was healthy and fine calmed her worries a little...well shust a little, I look at Tsunade and nood my head only to find the Hokage near me and pushing me out the door while muttrering "I got more papers to do so please kindly leave..."(sigh)

You think she wants me out Sakura looks at the time 8:20 Is too early...I decided to go and try to find Ino-Pig,after two hours of looking I gave up and then I went to my house and look at the ceiling (sigh) **Hey What do you think of Naruto **Were that come from **Well you say you dont love Sasuke but feel for him like a friend so What do you think of Naruto**This time her Inner Self ask her with more forse a blush came to my face Wha..Why would that be important what I feel for Naruto Sakura ask her Inner Self embarresed **Im you and I know you never really hated him hell he was your real first crush too so what do you feel about him **Sakura face went to a very dark shape of crimson I..I..He.. Sakura for that moment turn back into her shy nature of what she was wen she was a child...O**h dont you dare go shy on me I mean Im you so you cant clamp tp yourself now can you **Sakura was trap true Sakuras first crush was a boy who was kind to her and treaded her Kindly on The annual Cherry Blossom Festival and that boy is the one and only Uzumaki Naruto but...

I might have liked him for a while now or even more than like him but Could I..I even be worthy of himInner Sakura shooked her head and reply **Girl if I had my way I would say we are too good for him but after all the shit we have said and done too him you are right he is too good for us **Sakura glares at her Inner Self Great Self Esteem Help now I feel much Better **Well we are being honest right. **(sigh) **Sakura dont be afraid to show himour true feelings and emotion wen he gets back **Sakura has her eyes closed now and a smile on her face Trust me I wont,I have made him wait for far too long...Sakura now had sad look on her face** I sence a BUT coming **sigh But Im afraid he might think that I trayded him for Sasuke and and Sakura couldnt finish that thoughtcause tears starded to appear on her face ...Inner Sakura understood her compleatly **Its Naruto Im sure that Idiot has enough brains to see that we are being honest about our feallings towards him and that his not a Sasuke replacement **I smile soflty at that How come you understand and read me better than anyone Inner Sakura gave a goofie smile** Im the you that accepts and says what I trully feal...Period Im you how can I not understand you **Sakura chuckled weakly Good Point At that Sakura went to a calming dream about her Naruto and wishing he would come to Konaha soon she had a revelation to confess

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura:Wow...

Spring of Blood:I think it was a ok for a OneShot and also my first fanfic (crying anime tears)

sweetdropSakura:Well anyway please review and be nice is her first fanfic.

Spring of Blood(whipes away tears):Sakura-dono thanks but really everything is welcome flamers,bashers anything you are welcome but please if you are going to bash or flame what I write.Please in your review write your reasons So I can understand your reasons to be bashing or flaming me.But be warned I hate Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga I might not kill Hinata in a fic I make but I would definatly kill Sasuke! I hate them both but think they make a good couple.And most Importantly Im a Naruto and Sakura fan...I like the characters themselfs and them as a pairing

Sakura (shookes her head) :Anyway please Review a lot for this newbie


End file.
